callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave Gun
The Wave Gun is a Wonder Weapon that is featured in the Zombie level Moon. It causes zombies to expel blood out of their mouths, slowly expand while floating away, and then explode into a bloody mist. It can also be taken apart and Dual Wielded, in which it becomes the Zap Gun Dual Wield, which fires bolts of electricity similar to the WunderWaffe. However, this shot only kills (instantly) one zombie. When Pack-a-Punched, the Dual Wielded version becomes Porter's X2 Zap Gun, and the combined version becomes the Max Wave Gun. Overview The Wave Gun can be obtained in the Mystery Box or from a QED drop. When first equipped, the gun is found in Dual Wield mode. It fires a red ball of electricity that kills zombies similarly to the Wunderwaffe DG-2 upon contact. It only kills the zombie it hits, and no others are affected. The Zap Gun Dual Wield will always be a one-shot kill to any zombies at any range. After hitting Left on the D-Pad, the gun combines to become one weapon, which fires a purple beam that causes zombies in its blast radius to expand and explode. The Pack-a-Punched version causes the zombies to perform an extra animation before expanding, and has increased ammo capacity and reserve ammo. This weapon is very useful at higher rounds due to its large magazines and the capacity to change fire mode instantly. Gallery Nikolai with the Wave Gun.png|Nikolai using the Wave gun. Wave Gun Moon BO.png|A yellow and red Wave Gun. In the final version it is red and blue. Zap Gun Effect BO.png|Zap Gun Dual Wield, yet again in the yellow and red concept. Porter's X2 Zap Gun Dual Wield.png|Pack-A-Punched Zap Guns Waveguneffect.png|Zombie just after being shot by the Wave Gun Wave Gun Effect BO.png|Effect of Wave Gun papwavegun.png|The Max Wave Gun which was just fired at a Zombie. Wave Gun 1st Person.jpg|The Wave Gun Wave Gun 3rd Person.png|Zap Gun seen in Mystery Box WaveGun-reload.jpg|Wave gun - reloading Trivia *It is the first Dual Wieldable Wonder Weapon in Zombies. *It is also the first weapon that is interchangeable between a Dual Wielded version and a normal version. *H. Porter, who invented the Porter's X2 Ray Gun, also made the Porter's X2 Zap Gun. * The Pack-a-Punched versions of the Wave Gun (Max Wave Gun and Porter's X2 Zap Gun) are a reference to Treyarch's game designer Max Porter, who designed the original Ray Gun in World at War. *Zombies killed by either form will not drop power-ups. *The Wave Gun says "87" on the side, similar to the V-R11. *A Wave Gun model was created and was featured in a video previewing Moon. *When Dual Wielded (Zap Gun Dual Wield) the crosshairs expand while rotating. It shares this trait with the Ray Gun, the Winter's Howl and the 31-79 JGb215. *The crosshair of the combined version is similar to that of Wunderwaffe DG-2 and Thundergun. *It is the only Dual Wield weapon which has different reloading animations for each gun. *The icon in the D-Pad used to switch between the version is the same as the Grenade Launcher's. *Astronaut Zombies are immune to the effects of the Wave Gun and the Zap Gun. *Attendees at Call of Duty XP were able to see the Wave Gun replica from the Zombie Labs trailer. *A microwave timer can be heard going off as a Zombie explodes from the Wave Gun. **The console code for the gun is "microwavegun". *There is a small 935 symbol on the bottom of the left gun. *Zombies will explode instantly when shot while spawning out of the ground. es:Arma de Ondas Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Zombies Mode